School Days
by Marina Renee
Summary: This is a short story set in the future. This is a about Cherry, Lily, Bandit, and Miles in High School. There is no dating and no sex of any kind in this story. It is a just a cute clean story.


(High school setting) (Cherry's POV)

"Miles get your lazy ass up out of bed!" I yell to my younger brother. He did this every morning; he would refuse to wake up to go to school. He is lucky that the teachers like us so they don't count his lazy ass late every morning.

"I'm up already!" Miles yells as he opens his door. He is dressed and ready to go which is a surprise to me. He is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a skin tight The Used t-shirt. His had his hair up in his infamous Mohawk but instead of being black like it was last night it was not black with blood red tips. He was also sporting a pair of black and read My Chemical Romance converse. It was pretty weird that we wear clothing that is for our dad's band but hey what can I say they are freaking amazing, and they are still touring even though they are kind of old now. I laugh at him a little then run off to my room to get ready only to find Lily hogging the bathroom, sometimes having a twin sister is killer.

(Lily's POV)

It was taking me forever to get ready this morning. I could not seem to get my make up to look like Aunt Lyn-Z's and it was bothering me so instead I decided to go with just a simple black butterfly design. I straightened my hair and put it up in liberty spikes. When I was younger my hair was brown but when I got into middle school Cherry and I decided we wanted to die our hair, daddy wasn't happy about it but he let me do it because hey we are his little girls. My hair now is a brilliant purple and it is amazing. Today I am wearing a pair of ripped black leggings with safety pins closing the holes, a pair of old denim shorts that were a tad too short and a LeatherMouth shirt that I had cut and tied. I was also rocking a pair of scuffed up combat boots. I was just finishing my make up when Cherry came barging in.

(Mile's POV)

I couldn't help but laugh as Cherry and Lily argued over the bathroom. It was always so funny to listen to. I grab my misfits backpack and head down stairs. As I hit the last step I could smell that dad had fired up some veggie bacon; my mouth started to water.

"Morning Miles" dad said in an overly enthusiastic woman's voice. Goodness sometimes I wondered about him.

"Morning Dad" I smiled and grabbed a couple pieces of veggie heaven and sat at the breakfast table with it and some orange juice. I sat down and ate it quietly waiting for my sisters to get downstairs. I was zoning out slightly when someone came in and pulled my head back and kissed my forehead. I looked up to see my wonderful mother, Jamia. I smiled up at her and gave her an awkward hug. "Morning mommy" I smiled, damn I'm such a mama's boy, owell I love my mom so I don't really care. She smiled and told me good morning before waddling off to get back in bed; she was pregnant yet again. Not only is there me, Cherry and Lily, but we have two younger sisters, also twins, Helena and Emily, They are seven then we have a younger brother, whom dad insisted upon naming after Uncle Gerard, so his name is Sassy, okay so I am just joking his name is Gerard, but seriously I think he will end up just like uncle Gerard he is as sassy as they can get compared to Uncle Gee. Well he is four and we also have the little Princess Cristina and she is two. Sometimes I don't think mom and dad know what a TV is.

(Cherry's POV)

After about ten minutes of arguing with Lily I finally won and I got to get ready. I brushed my hair and then straightened the bleach blonde mess before putting on my beanie. I did my eyes and then put a small red heart on the bottom corner of each eye and then went downstairs. I was rocking in my black skinny jeans with a pretty plaid skirt over it and a white button down shirt and a red tie with my red converse. I checked the time on my phone and rushed to the kitchen.

"We have to go now!" I yelled as I kissed dad on the cheek and grabbed some veggie bacon and ran right out the door to my car. It was my turn to drive us to school. I had an old Mustang from the 80s it was painted black with a symbols from my favorite bands on it. Lily and Miles followed shortly after and they jumped in and we headed off to school.

(Meanwhile at the Way House)

(Bandit's POV)

I woke up to the sound of my dad yelling for me to get up and get ready or I was going to be late for school.

"Bandit Lee Way get up now or you will be late" My dad, Gerard, yells at me is one and only daughter, his only child. I growl under my breath and roll over to see it is only seven o'clock seriously school doesn't start till eight thirty and we live like two streets away. He is such a drama queen sometimes but I still love him so it is all good. I get out of bed and yawn stretching and trying to clear my eyes of last night's dreams. Walking to my closet I look around and decide to spin around with my eyes closed and wear whatever I grab. I spin for about two or three seconds before I grab something I stop and open my eyes to see what I have grabbed; it's a pair of faded black jeans with holes that have safety pins in them. Well that works I put them on and go to my dresser and grab out a shirt that reads "Watch out Future Sass Master" I laugh softly my dad loves this shirt. Uncle Frank got it for me when last year at Christmas. I put it on then wander off to the bathroom take care of my morning things then I get to work on my hair. It is a deep black with red and purple streaks through it. I decide to go with pigtails; mom always said they look cute on me anyways. I stare at myself in the mirror for a while. I was lucky I got both the looks of my parents and Uncle Frank was always joking with dad telling him to watch me because soon he would have to beat the boys off with a stick. I don't see how though, I'm not much interested in boys right now. I'm more focused on doing well in school and getting my life on track. I finish looking at myself then wash my face and start to work on doing my eyes. I put on a thin layer of mascara and then out on a medium layer of red eye shadow that matches the letters on my shirt then I do my eyeliner and I make sure I get my cat eyes just right. After I am done I run down stairs.

"Good Morning dear" my mom, Lyn-Z, tells me as she hands me a plate with eggs and pancakes on it. I smile and take a big bite of eggs. The eggs are just as good as they always are. I take a big drink of my grape juice and finish my breakfast. Dad saunters in and gives mom a kiss. I smile it is just so cute how they show how much they love each other. After I finish my food I give mom and dad a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mom, bye dad I will see you guys after school" I yell as I walk out the back door and to my car. It is a small red for focus, with a sticker on the back that reads "Daddy's Little Girl" on it. I smile again and then get in and head off to Belleville High School.


End file.
